


虎与玫瑰

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 与之前的沙漏文：今日无事是同个故事线【我就是想搞大三角】写着写着就虐起了德扬我不是故意的_(:з」∠)_警告：肉干且柴_(:з」∠)_刺客组织师徒年下AU【算是借梗刺客信条】AU不对应现实世界的任何人物关系，任何历史，任何事件，特此声明；





	虎与玫瑰

虎与玫瑰

作为一件来自东方的花瓶，出现在秘密据点的导师房间里自然显得相当突兀。

但德扬知道这是谁给他的“惊喜”。

“要见您一面可真不容易，导师。”

这位“门徒”已经是一名相当卓越的刺客，德扬也知道他的卓越与己无关，甚至，在昨天见过他的另一层身份之前，德扬说不上多了解他。

维吉尔只不过是他的上级交给他的一个任务。但在看到花瓶以前，他已经有理由去怀疑和探查更多。

“而我总是能在意外的地方见到你。”德扬做出手势让他随意，自己则坐在桌案前慢慢整理武器袋里的弹药和飞刀。从皇宫执勤回来之前，他又去完成了一个跟踪的任务，双重身份下的责任让他有些疲惫。

“喜欢这个花瓶吗？”维吉尔问。

德扬抬眼望去，并没有发现这件易碎的奢侈品跟其它来自东方的同类有什么区别。除了，

“上面画的是，老虎？”把花瓶转了转，他的确看到了在花丛中完整的一头猛虎，“玫瑰？这是特制的吗？”

“这图画让我想到你……”维吉尔没有坐到他的对面，而是径直走到了德扬身前。

“谢谢，但我恐怕这件精美的瓷器与我这里格格不入。”

的确，换去华丽精美的禁卫军制服，摘下那些来自君主的赏赐，身着暗色旧刺客袍的德扬和他这间秘密据点里的摆设一样显得质朴。

“还有什么事吗？”德扬发现对方已经好整以暇地给自己倒了一杯茶，有些烦躁地皱眉，准备赶人。

“我留意到导师最近可能需要一点辅助性的工作，”维吉尔只是耸耸肩，“比如对那几个叛徒的追踪。”

德扬停下了手里的整理工作。

“看来导师没有得到他们已经快要逃离本省的情报？”看到德扬抬眼，维吉尔对他举了举茶杯，“如果导师信任我，完全可以把追捕的工作交给我来做。”

“不敢劳烦摄政王。”德扬压了压自己的火气，提醒自己别中了对方的圈套。

“在这里我只是导师的徒弟罢了，我只想为德扬做些力所能及的事，”维吉尔放下茶杯，“我可以理解你的想法，他们来自瓦拉几亚……你容易心软。”

“既然你知道这是属于我的任务，又何必妄自评判？”德扬看着飞刀投射出来的影子。他的确没法按照正常程序去惩罚那些逃离组织的成员。

“祖国被侵略、吞并，”维吉尔继续接着说，“自己所奉献的组织却与侵略者有所合作，倒也不是什么新鲜事。”

“还有别的事吗？”德扬决定直接赶人。

”你怎么看？”维吉尔盯着他不放，“当个人感情和组织利益冲突的时候……”

“任何统治都不可能一成不变，由君主们统治的地方，总是最多数的人受苦不自由，受难的劳苦人民有什么国家可言？他们可没有像摄政王你这样拥有的权势和财富。” 德扬语带辛辣地反击。

“但你的确把他们放走了。”

“这是我的任务。”德扬再次强调。

“也许与国王陛下发展出更亲密的关系，也是任务之一？”维吉尔干脆直接靠坐在德扬面前，毫无昨天在朝堂上盟国摄政王所展现的风度。

“……你想要什么？”德扬此时完全能够确定来者不善。

他的面前就有一排武器，但他没有太大的胜算。

“我只是觉得作为师徒，导师可以多加信任我。”

“哼，”德扬不怒反笑，“你自己信吗？”

“我相信，”维吉尔更进一步，“你也想从我这里得到些什么。”

“什么？”进攻总是突如其来，犹疑之间德扬已经露出了破绽。

“或者是我本身？”维吉尔一只手捏住他的脸颊，待到德扬反应过来，躯干已经被维吉尔所压制，“我可没有遗漏你的目光。”

“滚开。”德扬停下了挣扎。

他的确那样看过维吉尔，很多次。

起初是因为维吉尔的身手不凡，德扬总是在不经意间被他流畅干脆的行动吸引注意。德扬从小就接受刺客和禁卫军训练，像维吉尔这种水平的高手并不多见。其他层面的，德扬也说不清楚，大概是因为他的自由和更多的可能。还没有暴露摄政王身份之前的维吉尔负责经营组织交给他的社交场所和商铺，同时探取情报，并伺机机动支援。不能否认，这是德扬更想去做的事。他也没法否认，自己或许不能比维吉尔做的更好。他甚至开始相信拥有这样一个人，或许艰难的事业会开创新的局面。

维吉尔的舞台相当广阔，遍及皇城及异国他乡，而大大小小无数华丽的朴素的宫殿虽大，却像笼子一样，不知道是庇护还是困囿了德扬颠沛流离后的一生。

“他知道你的身份吗？”维吉尔把德扬斗篷下的软甲打开，衬衫敞开的肌肤上还残留着午时另一个人留下的痕迹和玫瑰精油的香味。

维吉尔忍不住亲了亲德扬已经闭上了的眼睛，“他知道你在守护着他的同时，还有更远大的目标和理想吗？”

他知道你在他身前辗转迎合亲密无间的同时，还用相同的眼光去看另一个人吗？

“真幸运那个人是我。”维吉尔继续往下吻去，双手用力地抚摸揉弄着德扬已经褪去衣物的胸腹，仿佛要把那上面属于另一个人的痕迹去掉。他看着德扬的乳尖在手和口之间肿胀挺立，觉得有趣，于是更加使加照顾，以至于德扬按讷不住，发出大声的叹息。

“我知道你喜欢。”维吉尔开始对付德扬被长裤长靴和皮甲包裹的双腿，还不忘轻咬他的耳尖，用诱惑的语调教唆他臣服与配合。维吉尔抚摸上德扬已经发热发硬的生殖器，让德扬惊叫和挣扎起来，“嘘，”维吉尔则像对待一个不谙人事的少年一样，安慰和劝诱他，“嘘，德扬，交给我吧，你会喜欢的。”

一种奇怪的舒适感和恐惧感同时降临在德扬的身上。从昨夜就开始值班、经历了欢爱的激情和执行任务的高度紧张，他的身体连同精神已经疲倦酸麻，然而被压制的困境和对维吉尔不由自主地放弃抵抗又让他感到恼怒和羞耻。

德扬的眼角发红，细看还闪耀着被维吉尔打开双腿忍耐之下的泪水，他咬着嘴唇，却总是有暧昧的声音不时溢出。而维吉尔还在细致地一边为他扩张，一边抚摸轻咬他结实修长的双腿。

“你真美。”维吉尔将德扬的膝窝架上自己的手臂，正好能看到被扩张和润滑后在他手指间泛红的入口。同样泛红的还有德扬被太阳赋予的蜜色身躯，天生的完美骨骼上覆盖着如山峦般起伏壮丽的肌肉，使德扬显得修长强健而有力。尽管他已经别过头去，双手在维吉尔的带动下，分别抚弄着双方的阴茎。

与那位国王一样，面对德扬，维吉尔的血液里也躁动着征伐和占有的欲望。进入他时的满足感简直令他沉醉，而这种刺激让他急躁和粗鲁起来。维吉尔露出了獠牙，妄图收复德扬身上曾经为另一个人所沦陷的版图，亲吻从舔舐变成了啃咬，循序渐进的插入也慢慢变成奋力罚挞。那些由德扬发出的呻吟，带着请求的欲望和悲鸣般的吼叫，更令他不可自拔。

已经收起防备和武器，失去任何防御的德扬就在维吉尔身下，连一开始不予配合的目光又再次重现出维吉尔思慕的渴望，他的双手无力地放到维吉尔深埋在他肩胛的头上、背脊上，任由阴茎翘起，也只是用腿夹紧维吉尔的腰腹来驱使回应，德扬在他面前完全打开了自己。

维吉尔给了他一个吻，便得到了更热烈的回应。或许他会有些遗憾听不到德扬的声音，但控制住对方呼吸的节奏和唇舌的频率又更胜一筹。

就在濒临失控的激吻和插入间，德扬没有预兆地释放。维吉尔感受到了更为湿热紧致的包裹，他也感受到了腰腹间的黏腻。馥郁的玫瑰香气四溢，而他还没有就此满足。

秘密据点的床铺也不如铺了粗糙地毯的地板柔软多少，维吉尔既有些心疼德扬背后被划破的血痕，慢慢去舔，又有些担心德扬的膝盖，所以他开始动得慢了一些，维吉尔的手从德扬的膝盖慢慢以上，一前一后，慢慢揉捏他挺翘的臀瓣，安抚他肿大的乳尖，换来德扬全身颤栗般的肌肉耸动，以及回头咬在他颧骨的恶狠狠一口。

“我不喜欢你的泪痣。”德扬在他们同时到达高潮时用放荡的声音对他说。

人们对痣的研究五花八门。同样一个位置，有人说是脆弱，有人说是胆气，对于德扬来说，则是欺骗。他的最后一丝希冀和幻想早就应该在维吉尔以摄政王的身份出现在帝国联盟的会议上时消散的。正如同情欲褪去之后的冰凉和嫌恶。

德扬向其他人汇报了维吉尔的真实身份，没有得到回应，而瓦拉几亚的叛逃者们也自此渺无音讯。那件无辜的名贵瓷器没有被摔碎，而是被遗忘在被丢弃的秘密据点中，直到春天来临，德扬的国王叫他来看一件别人送来的礼物。

“是虎与玫瑰，德扬，”国王温柔地笑着，“真像你呀。”

**Author's Note:**

> AU不对应现实世界的任何人物关系，任何历史，任何事件，再此声明；


End file.
